starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Jawa
Jawas var korte humanoide indfødte på Tatooine. De var oftest skralde-samlere, og levede af at samle og sælge forskellige ting de fandt fra deres kæmpe sandcrawler transporter. En gruppe af Jawa'er var ansvarlige for at finde C-3PO og R2-D2og sælge dem til Luke Skywalker's onkel Owen Lars. En anden stamme af Jawa'er, ledet af Tteel Kkak, fandt Jabba the Hutt's rancor. De havde et rygte som svindlere, fordi de havde en tendens til at sælge ubrugligt udstyr, som ud-daterede droids til moisture farmers, men de var pacifistiske væsner, og bød sjældent nogen modstand til kolonister af hvad der var Tatooine, og opfattede dem i stede som glimrende forretningsmål. Fysisk beskrivelse 180px|left|thumb|En jawa med et meget synligt ansigt. Dette er det nærmeste du kommer på at kende Jawaernes udseende Mange jawa'er var omkring 1 meter høje, selvom nogle få voksede til 1½ meter. Jawa's var karektiserede af deres brune kutter, glødende gule øjne, og hurtige sprog, som hed Jawaese der inkluderede ord som "Utinni!". Jawa'ers ansigter blev skjult af deres kutter, for at spare på vædske. Nogle mente at det var en sky af insekter, og ikke deres ansigter, der var skjult under kutten. Deres specielle lugt, var et resultat af deres manglende hygiegne, og en mystisk løsning hvor Jawa'erne dyppede deres tøj, for at beholde vædske. En Jawa kunne bruge den lugt til at finde ud af ting om den anden jawa, så som hvilken klan man stammede fra, slægt, følelsesmæssige situation, helbred, og selv hvilket måltid de sidste havde indtaget. Jawa's havde også udviklet nyttige overlevelses evner, så som glimrende nattesyn, et stærkt imunsystem, og et effektivt imunsystem der træk enhver dråbe nærigt de havde brug for, ud af deres jævnlige kost af hubba gourd. Deres kropstemperatur var jævnt på 45grader. Kultur Jawa'erne havde længe været skrot-samlere, fordi Dune Sea tilbød store mængder af skrammel. Ørkenen var dækket af nedstyrtede rumskibe, som vidnesbyrd om årtusinder af rumrejser. Jawa'erne byggede hjem og værktøjer af disse ældgamle skrotbunker, og rejste rund i ørknen i store sandkravlere, en hybrid af bortkastede mineres mobile hjem. Jawa'erne levede i klaner, med særlige territorier for både hjemsteder, og skrot-indsamling. i de fleste Jawa-klaner, arbejdede ½ af klanen i de store sandkravlere, og ½ i deres forstærkede hjemsted, hvor de opbevarede indsamlet skrammel. Disse borge havde tykke vægge til beskyttelse imod Sandfolk og krayt drager. En klan blev anført af en høvding. Mændene var oftest ledere, og kvinderne blev behandlet som andenklasses borgere i de bedste tilfælde, og egendom i de værste. De få kvinder der fik respekt i Jawa-kulturen, var shamanerne. En jawa blev shaman når hun blev ramt af en kræftig sygdom, og derefter fik et syn. Afhængeligt af hvad synet gik ud på, og forudsat af Jawa'en overlevede sygdomen, blev hun oftest erklæret for shaman, og hendes ord blev givet den store respect den slags visdom forlangde. Én gang om året, samlede alle Jawa-klanerne i et stort stormøde. Her mødtes talrige sandkravlere og Jawa'erne mødtes for at udveksle skrammel. Ægteskaber blev arrengeret, og børn og kvinder blev handlet med mellem klanerne. Historie Jawa'erne var efterkommere af Kumumgah arten der beboede Tatooine længe før republikens formation. Senere ville Rakata arten fra Det uendelige emperium straffe Kumumgaherne for at trodse der autoriter, ved at beskyde planeten fra rummet som reducerede den engang grønne og smukke overflade af Tatooine, til ikke meget mere end glas, der eventuelt blev knust til sandet far skaber dens ørkner. Den ekstreme ændring af temperatur, delte Kumugah arten til to racer: de høje Sandfolk og de korte Jawa'er. Det er værd at bemærker at under Jedi borger krigen tiltalte Jawa'erne sig selv på en måde den hentydede at de ingen forbindelse havde til Sandfolket, og at de enda stammede fra en anden planet. Og dette bar sandheden eller et forsøg på at lægge afstand imellem dem og deres voldelige fætre vides ikke. Og på grund af sandfolkets tradition med at vidregive historien mundligt, er det tvivlsomt at de overhoved kendte planetens historie. Analyser af ældgamle sten-ingraveringer på talrige planeter, inklusiv Corellia og enda Coruscant, førte videnskabsmænd på Imperial Archaeological Division til at i 1 ABY forslå den mulighed at disse ingraveringer var af Jawa-oprindelse, og at racen engang rejste imellem stjernerne. Det er ukendt om terrorien er blevet fulgt op på.Star Wars Galaxies - Terminal mission "Jawas Were Spacefarers!" Årtusinder senere, ankom Czerka firmaet til Tatooine, og medbragte de første sandkravlere, men fandt hurtigt ud af, at mineralerne på Tatooine var af meget ustabil natur, og forlob planeten. Sandkravlerne blev hurtigt adopteret af Jawa'erne som brugte dem som mobile hjem. Selvom planeten officielt var en del af republiken, hørte den egentlig under Hutternes del af rummet. De forladte Sandkravlere, forandrede Jawa'ernes liv radikalt. efterhånden som kolonisterne begyndte af ankomme, blev det hurtigt klart af jawa'erne ikke ville være deres fjender, men at sandfolket ville. I deres ny-anskaffede sandkravlere, ville jawa'erne køre ørkerne tynde, og samle at hvad der kunne samles, og sælge det til kolonisterne, enten fugt farmerne eller andre indbygere. Nogle gange ville jawa'erne enda stjæle ting der sprang dem i øjenene, og den slags opførsel førte til at kolonisterne efterhånden opfattede dem som utroværdige, og løgenagtige. De brugte sandsynligvis de penge de tjente på salg, på at købe forsyninger og andre nødvendigheder. Udstyr Jawa's bar ikke våben på grund af deres pasive natur. De bar godt nok ion blastere som skød stråler af energi der kortsluttede droids. De fleste Jawa's bar også låsebolte og værktøjer til at reparere droids. Bemærkelsesværdige jawaer sekunder efter at havde skudt R2-D2 med sin ion blaster.]] *Dathcha *R'kik D'nec *Herat *Iasa *Kalit *Aved Luun *Nebit *Het Nkik *Jek Nkik *Khea Nkuul *Thedit *Wimateeka *Wittin *Iziz Bag scenerne *I Attack of the Clones, bliver Obi-wan tilbydt en kop Jawa juice. Det er en stående joke, at den kun er lavet af "friskpressede Jawa'er". Optrædener *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Spy Girls'' *''The Package'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Afsnit 21" *''It Takes a Thief'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Falling Star'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' **"The Pirates of Tarnoonga" *''Sandstorm'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Wanderer of Worlds'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' bog *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' tegneserie *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Last Command'' tegneserie *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' }} Ikke-canon optrædener *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Spare Parts'' tegneserie *''Melvin Fett'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' Kilder *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * * * Noter og referencer Kategori:Racer